Love is a Game of Chance.
by Tairamika
Summary: Just what the title says, Harry/Hermione fluff.


This is one of my older H/H oneshots, wrote it back when I worshipped the ground that H/H walked upon. Love that pairing, and still do but all interests fade sometimes, am now worshipping the ground that H/D walk upon. ::giggles::

Love is a game of chance, and don't look at me like that. It's true. If he hadn't taken that chance to convince me…If he hadn't taken that chance to kiss me…

Well, I wouldn't have known.

I would've lived all my days not knowing, wondering why I got goosebumps every time I saw him. I guess I would've have blamed that on the cold.

I don't know how I could've been so blind to not see it, it was right there. Staring at me, full blow at my face. But just because I'm smart doesn't mean I know everything.

In fact, I must've been totally oblivious to the world, and totally oblivious to my own feelings. But that time when our lips first met…..well it was a realization and a revelation in one.

Its funny to think that one little kiss, one little meeting of lips---well if I remember it properly it wasn't exactly little—but to get back to the point. How could something so small and insignificant….become significant and change your whole world around?

I may be smart, but I don't have the answer yet. 

I can still remember that first kiss, and I can still remember every heart-stopping moment we have shared. But that kiss marked a change in my life, and I can remember it as if it was yesterday. 

It was just one of those days, you know those ones where nothing goes your way? Well, I was irritated and annoyed and then he just popped up on my doorstep and asked me if I wanted to stop by The Leaky Cauldron or something.

I protested at first, but Harry---acting like Harry---convinced me. Of course I grumbled on the trip there saying to myself that I was going to have a terrible time. You'd think Harry would've gotten annoyed with me, I know I would've. But he didn't----he was being Harry and at that time that annoyed me greatly.

He was just sitting there in the car agreeing to everything I said. I developed a game of sorts……..I started insulting him, wondering if he'd just nod and agree with me. Well, he kept on nodding until I called him big-fat-stupid-ugly-stinky-git-with-no-brains. I don't think he liked that one.

Eventually my mood brightened, and I started to enjoy myself. That was until lovely Rita Skeeter turned up and recognized Harry. She had stopped her Quik-Quill-Quotes articles a while back (I still congratulate my self on that) but she still exaggerated quite a bit.

Well, we pretty much bolted out of there and I'm still amazed that Rita didn't run after us. We ran out into Muggle London laughing all the way like we were teenagers again. We eventually stopped, both of us gasping for air—and then I realized something--- Harry was standing there, eyes smiling, cheeks tinged with pink from the cold November air---he was, well he looked gorgeous. And then I said something abruptly and totally stupid.

"Harry? Why haven't you...I mean, why haven't you settled down or something? I mean you have girls throwing themselves at you all the time…it's not like you haven't had the chance."

What a stupid thing to say, but that stupid thing changed my life forever.

He took a step towards me and as we where close before our heads were now nearly bumping. I bet I was blushing like a loony. 

And then he said that he was waiting for someone. And being me—totally oblivious to the world—I asked him who.

He stared at me then, his gaze intense—and then he said simply; "You"

I was dumbstrucked—still am by the way. How could one little _simple _word change your life? I don't know how, but it could.

And that's when he kissed me and I responded straight away, running my hand through his hair, his lips over mine.

Probably the most intense moment of my life.

And also my most treasured memory.

"Hermione?"

I jerked out of my reverie—realizing with a bit of shock that my mind had trailed off on me at such an important time as this.

They were waiting for an answer, the guests were all staring at me. I turned to face Harry, his face was white, his eyes glancing nervously around. Should I let him wait? I think I've let him wait long enough, but still. That petrified look on his face is adorable, but he of all people should know that I won't say no. But I'd better reassure him just in case.

"I do."

The crowd clapped and then there was only Harry.

Do you think they would've minded if we kissed earlier then we were meant to in the ceremony?

Nah.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me—the author! Yes, see that little button that says review? Press it ^_^


End file.
